Home
by caskett26
Summary: Tony and Ziva were together, then Tony got an assignment and left without explanation 2 months later Ziva founds out her life is going to change forever, what would she do when Tony returns 5 years later?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ziva sat in her desk and was staring at the desk across from her; she was remembering the last conversation she spoke with the former owner of that desk.

"_Tony how many times have I told you to put the dirty clothes in the bathroom hamper not in the floor"_

"_Sorry honey, you still moving in with me right I mean I promise I won't do it again"_

"_I can't move in with you when I practically live here and the other thing yes you will do it again"_

"_Probably, but I'll get you back to you, tonight you take a bath while I prepare dinner how does that sound" Ziva went to straddle his lap he put his hands on her waist, she lean down and kissed him slowly_

"_That's why I love you"_

"_Really not because of my ruggedly handsomeness and my car"_

"_Well you're not bad to look at"_

"'_not bad to look at' what is that supposed to mean"_

"_It means that I don't care if you're 300 pounds, or poor, or if you're old because I love you for whom you are"_

"_I love you so much never ever forget that" he kissed her with so much love. Ziva stood up and took his hand leading him to their bedroom._

_In the morning when she woke up he was gone, all of his things where gone, she tried to call him but the phone was disconnected, she got ready for work as fast as she could when she arrive at the bullpen her eye were glued to his desk, it was empty as well as if he has never been there. _

_When Gibbs arrive he noticed his Seniors field agents desk empty there was no note he was just… gone, he disappeared and nobody knew the reason why or where._

"_Gibbs do you know where is he?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Don't tell me that you don't know, he wouldn't just leave and no tell you anything, please just tell me where is he"_

"_I'm sorry Ziver but I really don't know"_

Ziva had arrived early at work, because she needed to tell Gibbs ASAP, she was sitting in her desk thinking how would she tell Gibbs, what was she going to do, in that Gibbs arrived and saw how sad and lost she looked.

"You ok there Ziver?"

"Yes, No, I don't know"

"Hey I know it's hard, you want some time off?"

"No I'll be fine, I think"

"I know it's not the best time but you need a partner"

"I know and there's something I want to tell you"

"Ok come on" Gibbs guided her to the elevators once they were in, he pull the emergency switch "What's going on Ziver"

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Start from the beginning"

"4 months ago when you left to Mexico everything was different, it was difficult but we made it work, Tony and I started to spend more time together so things eventually happened, we work together as partners every day, then we spend time outside of work so we were with each other 24/7, it was hard at first for your rules but after a while we just…"

"Broke rule 12"

"Yes but it wasn't like that, it wasn't just about sex, we love each other, or so I thought, we were good for each other, he had just asked me to move in with him, we were moving in together, when you came back I told him we needed to tell you, you now you're like a father to me and I didn't want to keep secrets from you and most importantly I wanted your blessing. But I'm guessing it was all a game to Tony and he didn't feel the same for me so he just left, he didn't say good bye or gave any explanation, and he just didn't care"

"So he left it's his lost, you need to move on and forget about him, he doesn't deserve you, don't let him win by letting him robe you from happiness"

"I'm not"

"You're sad and I hate seeing my daughter sad, so tell me why this is really about Ziva?"

"I… I'm… pregnant Gibbs" she looked at him with glassy eyes, tears were now making his way down her cheeks he sight and brought her to him and hugged her and whispered soothing things in her ear

"Hey it's ok, everything it's going to be ok"

"How Gibbs, I don't know how to do this, I'm all on my own and I have no idea what I'm going to do"

"Are you… keeping it?"

"Of course I'm, I couldn't even think about… you know, no matter what Tony has done this baby is innocent, and I already love it, is it crazy me loving something I didn't even knew was there 4 hours ago"

"It's not crazy, that's been a parent, and you're not alone you have a whole family behind you to support you and help you no matter what"

"You're not disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Why wouldn't you? You gave me your trust and what did I do? I got myself pregnant"

"Hey I would never be disappointed in you; I don't think that's even possible; you'll understand one day"

"You're a great father, but you'll be even a better grandfather" he gave her a hug and a kiss in her temple

"Love you kid, both of you"

"We love you too"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you, I'll protect both of you ok I can promise you no one is going to hurt you, and you are not alone never forget that ok"

"I know Gibbs thank you you're the father I never had"

"No need to thank me, come on let's get this grandchild of mine something to eat"

"Yeah I'm kind of hungry" Gibbs laughs and turns to set the elevator back on functioning, Ziva turn to Gibbs "Thank you… Dad" Gibbs looked at her stunned

"You ok with that, me calling you Dad?"

"If you want to I'll be honored to be called your father"

"Thank you Dad, baby it's going to be lucky to have you as a grandfather"

"I'm proud of you Ziver, and I'll always be there for both of you no matter what, when" Gibbs kissed her in the forehead "Come on let's get you food, you need to feed that grandchild of mine" she laugh the elevator came to life, when they arrive at the bullpen Ziva wanted to tell McGee.

Gibbs went to his desk and saw as she made her way to talk to McGee

"Hey McGee I wanted to tell you something"

"What's going on Ziva? Anything I can help you with"

"I'm well I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it, I'm pregnant"

McGee looked at her stunned, she Ziva was pregnant, with who she didn't had a boyfriend that he know off, and she wasn't the kind of girl to have one night stands that was To… no it couldn't, could it?

"You're pregnant" Ziva nodded "Who's the father?"

"Tony"

"You guys were together! Is that why he left! He got you pregnant and left! I'm going to track him down and kill him don't worry Ziva I got this I have your back don't worry just sit and rest, he's going to pay for this, how could he do this to you he's a self center jackass son of a…" Ziva was just staring at him trough his rant, he was like her big brother and he protected her like one, Gibbs was just looking at McGee smiling at the protectiveness of McGee towards Ziva they were like brother and sister

"McGee" Gibbs call to him

"What boss you can't possibly tell me that you're not piss of at him for doing this to Ziva, I'm not going to sit around and let him do this to my sister and nice or nephew not while I'm living"

"Tim" Ziva call him "It's ok he left yeah, he hurt me yes but I'm not going to let you ruin your life just because he's a coward and he doesn't know about the baby I just found out this morning, and besides I tried to found him this morning and he's gone, he disappeared and that's fine because I don't need him, I have my family behind me to support me, the only thing I need is to now I have your support"

"Of course you do never doubt that, I'm going to be there for both of you no matter what"

"Thank you that is all we need"

"I'm going to be an uncle, boss I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Yes you are McGee" Gibbs told him and saw the big smile he had in his face

"Did you already tell Abby?"

"No I haven't told her I'm on my way to tell her"

"No you're not; you're going to get something to eat"

"You haven't eaten yet? Ok I'll get you something, anything what do you want?"

"I'll get something after I tell Abby, I'll be fine"

"No you eat now you can't just not eat or push your meals, you go to Abby and I'll get you something" McGee declared grabbing his things from his desk

"Thank you; you're a really great uncle the best"

"I'll be right back"

Gibbs stood behind and watch his daughter talk to McGee, as he sat in his desk watching what was left of his team and watch Ziva smiling again something she hadn't done since he left, he swore he was not going to let anybody hurt her daughter and grandchild while he lived.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later - 2012

Gibbs enter the squad room after his meeting with the director, "Update"

"Petty officer Mason's bank accounts don't seem to have any kind of abnormalities, phone records indicate a large and continue amount of calls to Rota, Spain over the last month, and I'm tracking the number now" McGee told them as he type in his computer and placed everything on the screen for the rest of the team to see

"He told his sister he was going on a mission for a week, but when she call the office asking if they could let him know that their mother had pass away they told her he was on vacations" Ziva comment

"So he lied to his sister, what about his commanding officer?" Gibbs asked

"Apparently he asked for vacation time and didn't say where he was going, I asked about Spain but he didn't have a clue about it or why would he be there" said Agent Adam Parker he was the junior field agent in the team

"Do we have any idea what was he doing in Spain?" Gibbs turns to look at Ziva

"He was visiting me"

They all turn to see the face of the voice that they knew so well and hadn't see or hear in 6 years

"Who are you and how do you know petty officer Mason?" Agent Parker asked the person standing by since his team seems to be frozen in place

"What no welcome home party?" Tony DiNozzo asked with a grin "Ok… straight to business then, yeah he came to me a month ago about some evidence of the murder of a United States Marine kill in Spain years ago apparently he was a childhood friend, so how have you been?"

"Cut the crab what are you doing here?" angry Gibbs asked his former agent

"I have a meeting with the director"

"Well his office's that way" Gibbs turn to leave

"What did I do? Why are you all so mad at me?"

"You left without a word! We try to contact you and you ask what you did wrong? Nothing DiNozzo you did nothing wrong" Gibbs was past piss by this point

"I had an assignment, the director's orders I had no choice"

"Yeah well you choose"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tony asked desperately

"Nothing" Ziva answered standing in front of Gibbs; the air was tense Ziva's phone ring

"Agent David"

"Hi Agent David it's Stella from kindergarten it's just that Alyssa isn't feeling well and she's running a fever, we wanted to see if you could pick her up and take her to the doctor or would you rather we did?"

"No its ok I'll be right there I'll take her thank you"

"You welcome we'll wait for you" the principal from the kindergarten said

"Ok, Bye" Ziva tense up and there was only one thing that could make that possible

"What happened?" Gibbs asked concerned

"I need to go pick up Al she's running a fever" Ziva told Gibbs

In that an agent appear with the victim's girlfriend and she was suppose to question her due to her only be comfortable around Ziva

"Agent David"

"Go, I'll pick her up and take her to Duck don't worry" Gibbs told her

"Ok thank you" she went to the girlfriend and passes through Tony "excuse me"

"Zi…"

"McGee I'm going for Ally you're in charge"

"Ok boss" Gibbs the grabbed is things and left

"Ally? Who's Ally?" Tony asked directed to McGee, but he just ignored him "Probie I'm talking to you"

McGee turn from his computer and told him "Special Agent DiNozzo, I'm not a Probie I'm Senior Field Agent and I ask you to please be respectful just as I'm towards you"

"I'm sorry, agent could you tell me who's Ally?" Tony decided to proceed with caution since it looks like everyone around here were angry

"No one you need to know about" he typed something and then he turn to him again "now if you'll excuse me" "Adam you can go ahead and leave for the day there's nothing to do for now and you should spend every time you can at home say hi to Ashley for me, I'm going down with Abby and help her at the evidence" he stood and start walking to the elevator and Tony decided to follow him knowing he was probably going to Abby's

"Sure McGee thank you and if you need me call me and I'll come back" Adam grabbed his gear and jacket to leave, he really wanted to go home and spend an hour with his wife and newborn son

"McGee what can I do for you?" just then Tony entered the lab with a smile on his face expecting Abby to welcome his with a big smile and hugs, when Abby saw him you could see she was mad

"What's he doing here" she asked to McGee "what are you doing here"

"I'm back and I tough I came down to see you and say hi"

"Say hi, say hi you've got to be kidding me, you left 6 years ago without saying good bye or anything of where were you, we tried to contact you but you didn't want to talk to us you didn't even know the reason why we try, you just disappeared, and after everything we went through after everything Ziva had to go through alone you come back like nothing happen and you want me to be happy?"

"Abby I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize and I think you should leave" Abby looked at McGee "McGee we're picking up Ally today right"

"Who's this Ally?" Tony now really wanted to know who this Ally was

"You would know if you wouldn't have leaved, or if maybe you would've pick up the phone you would know that Ally is…" she couldn't finish before McGee interrupted her

"Abby!"

"Is what? She's what?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything, McGee what time do we leave" Abby turn to look at McGee

"Actually we're not picking her up apparently she got sick so Gibbs went to pick her up, then he's bringing her to Ducky" McGee informed Abby about the phone call Ziva had received early

"Oh poor Ally!"

"Yeah, but she'll be fine, and she'll get better for the weekend" McGee tried to cheer her up

"Hope you're right" Abby pout about it

"Well as clearly no body want to tell me anything I'm going to go, I have a meeting with Vance" Tony said as he turn to leave and Abby and McGee just watch him thinking about the hell that was going to break lose.


End file.
